gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Mlaanie
Glee et Moi. Bon Salut ! Je me présente je m'appelle Mélanie et je suis un panda vert qui vit dans les grottes de merlin l'enchanteur ! Héhé ^^ Bandes de jaloux :3 Bon soyons sérieux ! Alors comment j'ai connu Glee ? Bonne question ! Nan je déconne bref alors j'ai connu Glee an regardant la saison1 mais je n'ai pas accrocher alors attendez deux secondes un lutin vient de me bouffer la main a c'est bon il c'est barrer ! je disais donc alors j'ai regarder la saison 2 et la j'ai vraiment adorer j'ai accrocher sur le couple Kurt & Blaine ect.. Je tenais a dire un dernier truck VIVE LES PANDAS ! Tatatatata ♫ Je ne parle pas des nouveaux personnages de la saison 4 car je les aimes pas désoler. Les anciens me manquent énormement c'est plus glee quoi. Pour moi le Klaine ces the couple '''j'aime le couple Klaine c'est le meilleur couples pour moi, ils sont tellthumb|160pxement mignon '''ensembles '''ils ont besoin l'un de l'autres il se soutiennent dans les bon comme dans les mauvais moments je sais qu'ils sont plus ensemble mais je garde espoir pour qu'ils se retrouvent, pour moi c'est klaine, klaine, klaine, klaine( blablabla). Si j'aimais il ne se remette pas ensemble je me remettrais pas même si ces impossible. Pour moi le klaine c’est'' le couple de glee. J'ai été vraiment triste quand ils se sont séparer au début je me disais qu'il fallait bien un peu d'embrouille mais j'ai vu qu’ils se remettaient pas ensemble alors j'ai pu regarder la saison 4 de toute façon les anciens me manquent là ses pas réellement glee. Je pourrais en faire un roman ses vraiment mes chouchou Bon je crois que vous avez compris que avec moi c'est Klaine. Vous avez compris ? Oui tant mieux ! ^^'' '''Bon parlons d'autre chose =) ! Les chansons que j'aime le plus par saisons (on s'en fou de tes goût ) : Alors pour la saison 1 j'aime bien "True colors" de Tina qui es super chouette j'aime aussi "Bad romance" qui ma fais un peu rire avec leurs costume et "Don't stop believing" qui es LA chanson de glee. Pour la saison 2 alors déjà "teenage dream" du merveillleux Blaine, "Hey soul sister", "loser like me" "get it right", "raise your glass" et "light up the words" pour moi la saion 2 et la meilleure des saison. La saison 3 bon j'ai vraiment adorer "we got the beat" ,"the first time evers i saw" , "shake it out ", "mean" , "fix you" , "II'l remenber" n'oublions pas "perfect". Et pour la saison 4 comme j'ai regarder que 6 épisodes je connais pas trop les chansons mais j'en ai retenu quelque une "Say" Sam chante super bien "The scientist" qui ma trop émus tout comme "Mine" , "Barely breathing", "Let me love you" de Jake et "outcast Les épisodes que j’aime le plus par saison Saison 1 "l'effet glee", "complètement gaga" et "trouver sa voix". Saison 2 "premier baiser" (première rencontre entre Blaine et Kurt) "sur un air original" premier Kliss, "être ou ne paraitre". Saison 3 alors "première fois" "une fille avec une fille", "la jeunesse et un art", "balosaurus", "on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un". Et saison 4 : "Glee, actuallity" pour le Klaine et "Wonderfull" pour le klaine aussi. Les ou la chansons de chaque personnage que j’aime le mieux : ( tu crain) '' ''Kurt : II’l remenber & The boys next door '' ''Blaine : It’s time , teenage dream, hey soul sister & Last Friday night. Mercedes : I Will always love you & Spottight '' Rachel : Firework & Don’t stop believing (solo) 'Finn : Jessie’s girl & Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ''' '' '' Puck : Big ass heart. Tina : True colors. Mike : Cool Quinn : Never Can Say Goodbye. Santana : Mine, songbird & Girl and Fire. Britanny : My cup .'' ''Artie : Let me love you. Sam : Red solo cup & Bilionaire. Will : Forevers young. Les chansons par groupe ou en duos préférer ( Tu me dis que t'auras fini de raconter ta vie hein ?!): Kurt & Blaine : Candles, perfect, Baby it's cold ouside, Let it's now, Just can't get enough, Animals, white chrismas & come what may. Tout leurs duos quoi. Britanny & Santana : Landslide .'' ''Artie & Puck : One love. Rachel & Tina : Flashdance Puck & Rachel : I need you now Puck & Beiste : Mean .'' ''Rachel & Selby : Next to me & Poker face Tina & Mike : L.O.V.E. R''achel et Quinn : I feel Pretty / Unpretty.'' Finn et Blaine : Barely Breathing. '' ''Chansons par groupes : '' ''Klaine, Finchel, Wemma & Brittana : The scientist New direction : We are Young-Loser like me-Light up the worls-Fix you- We are the champions- Outcast. Warblers : Teenage dream- Misery-Candles-Raise your glasses-stanp up-Wildles-LWWY-Silly love song-Hey soul sister. '' '' God squad : My heart stereo. Mon top 3 de mes personnages préférer : (uhm uhm) '' ''' ''Blaine : Car il chante merveilleusement bien, il a la classe il est beaux il est toujours là pour soutenir les autres quand ça ne va pas et j'adore son couples avec Kurt franchement sans lui je n'aurais pas regarder la saison 2 parce que Kurt : Par qu’il a une voix vachement magnifique il a un petit coter timide qui le rend vraiment mignon et il assume totalement ce qu'il est Et enfin Santana : Car elle a une voix sublime et elle sublime mais dommage qu'on l’entend Pas plus et son coter garce lui va très bien. Mes 3 acteurs préférer (pas par rapport à la série) ( patati et patata) Darren Criss : C’est vraiment mon acteur American favoris je l’aime vraiment beaucoup c’est un acteur fabuleux je trouve qu'il joue bien. ♥ Chris Colfer : J’adore vraiment cette acteur il joue a merveille son rôle de Kurt c’est un superbe acteur.♥ ''Heather Moris : ''C’est aussi une superbe actrice pour moi c’est l’une des meilleure actrice de Glee.♥ CRISSCOLFER♥♥♥thumb|150px '' Je sais, bien que Darren a une copine et que Chris a un copain mais je fais que de penser qu'ils pourraient se mettre ensemble un jour sa serais vraiment chouette ils sont fait pour être ensembles que se soient dans la série ou pas c'est pareil je les vois ensembles. ^^ ♥ =)'' '' ''Darren Criss ! thumb|170px Je suis carrément fan de Darren il est beau, il chante merveilleusement bien, il est parfait quoi, en plus je l’adore dans Glee. J’adore le CrissColfer aussi J’adore Chris Colfer mais j’aime plus Darren il est charmant je pourrais écouter ces chansons pendant des heures je me laisserais pas. ^^ ♥ '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''